dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Dangerous Fight (prologue)
A Dangerous Flight This is a play that takes place during the gap between the Cell and Buu sagas. It is about Android 17 while he is in the Air Force. The Red Ribbon Army has reformed and is more powerful than ever. War is raging overseas and many have fallen. Now the Air Force has been deployed to aid the Navy. Will the combined abilities of the Air Force and Navy be enough to defeat the Red Ribbon Army? Cast- Android 17- Main character/ Air Force Tsukune- 17’s best friend/ Air Force Lieutenant Lee- Highest rank officer in story/ Air Force Vegeta- Z Warrior/ Navy Barley- Tsukune’s younger brother/ Air Force Android 18- 17’s twin sister/ not in military Krillin- 18’s husband/ not in military Marron- Krillin and 18’s daughter/ she’s only five so she is not in military Randall- Vegeta’s friend/ Navy Cheren- Randall’s best friend/ Navy Crystal- 17’s girlfriend/ not in military Red Ribbon Army (RR) Narrator Prologue- Narrator- A fierce battle is raging overseas. 17 and Tsukune are flying in the midst of the fight, unaware of the damage to their planes. Tsukune- Ya still there 17? 17- Still here Tsukune. This isn’t a battle… It’s a bloodbath! Tsukune- (dodges RR blast) Whoa! That was too close for comfort. I hope Barley is ok. 17- I’m sure he’s fine Tsukune. We have to focus on the battle man. Tsukune- RR at 6 o’clock! 17- (dodges blast) Gotcha! (shoots down RR plane) I guess 18 was right to try to stop me. Tsukune- From joining the Air Force? 17- From even joining the military. Barley- (flies over) What a fight! They just don’t give up. Tsukune- Hey Barley. 17- I think that this fight will end in a stalemate guys. Barley- Yeah! Tsukune- Agreed. Barley- How much longer do you think this dogfight will last 17? Tsukune- Yeah! How much longer? 17- Who knows guys. Barley- We have company. Tsukune- Oh joy. 17- Ready? Tsukune- Of course we are. Barley- Duh. Narrator- The trio then flew towards the Red Ribbon planes. They shot down six of the planes, but more came to replace their comrades. Barley- How many are there? 17- We are highly outnumbered. That’s for sure. Tsukune- 17! Behind you! 17- Wha? (plane gets shot) I’m going down! Barley- They won’t stop shooting 17! Tsukune- No! 17 is defenseless! 17- (feels extreme pain in his right eye) They broke through the glass and my goggles! (plane starts to rattle) Barley- Leave our friend alone Red Ribbon b****es! Tsukune- (shoots down a few planes) They’re still coming! 17- (loses signal with Tsukune and Barley) Tsukune! Barley! Do you hear me? Tsukune- I have lost signal with 17! Barley- Me too! 17- (plane hits water and starts to sink) I guess this is my end. I’m sorry 18. I should have listened to you. I hope Crystal doesn’t lose it when she hears about my death. (blacks out) Narrator- Vegeta is shooting down Red Ribbon planes on his ship with his friends Randall and Cheren. Vegeta recognized 17’s plane when he saw it go down due to a dragonball that 17 painted on his plane. Vegeta- What! Randall- Is something wrong Vegeta? Cheren- What is it? Vegeta- 17 was shot down! Cheren- How do you know? Randall- Yeah. How do you know? Vegeta- 17 painted a dragonball on his plane. He told me that so I could find him in battle. Cheren- Wow. Randall- An Android got shot down? I find it hard to believe. Vegeta- Something is telling me that 17 is still alive. Randall- But you said that Androids don’t have power levels Vegeta. Cheren- How can you tell that he is alive? Vegeta- (flies off the ship toward where he saw 17’s plane hit the water) I know that you’re still alive Android! (dives underwater and swims toward 17’s wrecked plane) on 17. Be alive. (smashes on the glass to break it more and grabs the unconscious 17) knew it. You are alive (swims up) Randall- Vegeta has 17! Cheren- Is 17 alive? Vegeta- (flies back to ship with the unconscious 17) He is alive, but barely. Narrator- While Vegeta tries to help 17, Barley and Tsukune don’t know that 17 is alive. The Red Ribbon Army backs down and the battle ends. Tsukune and Barley are back at base and report that 17 is dead. Lieutenant Lee- We are missing one man. Tsukune- That man is 17. His plane was shot down towards the end of the battle. Barley- Yes. Tsukune and I witnessed his death ourselves. Lieutenant Lee- Shall we report his death to his family? Tsukune- Yes. His sister needs to know. Barley- (nods) Lieutenant Lee- (contacts 18) Hello. 18- Lieutenant, how are you and my twin? Lieutenant Lee- I am well. I have grave news for you and your family. 18- Well? What happened to 17? Lieutenant Lee- Your brother is… dead. 18- WHAT!? 17 IS DEAD!? (starts to cry) Lieutenant Lee- Yes. There were two witnesses. 18- May I speak to them? (whimpers) Lieutenant Lee- Yes. (hands phone to Tsukune) Tsukune- Hello. I’m Tsukune. 18- (sobs) Hi. Were you a witness of 17’s death? Tsukune- Yes. I saw the Red Ribbon Army shoot down his plane. He was a great friend and I grieve for him too. (hands the phone to Barley) Barley- I’m Barley. 18- (sobs) Hi. Barley- I am the other witness of your brother’s death. I’m sorry for your loss 18. He will never be forgotten. 18- (still crying) Ok. (hangs up) Barley- And she hung up. Narrator- The Air Force, 18, and 18’s family didn’t know that Vegeta saved 17. Vegeta contacted Lieutenant Lee and told him that 17 was alive. Vegeta- (calls Lieutenant Lee) Lee! Lieutenant Lee- Hello? Vegeta- My name is Vegeta. I’m in the Navy and 17 is currently aboard my ship. Lieutenant Lee- 17 is alive? Two of my men witnessed his death! Vegeta- He is alive and on my ship. He is badly wounded and unconscious. I rescued him! Lieutenant Lee- Contact his sister now. Send 17 to the Air Force base now. Vegeta- Yes Lieutenant. (hangs up and contacts 18) Hello Android. 18- (still crying) What Vegeta? Vegeta- 17 is alive. 18- (whimpers) He’s alive? Vegeta- Someone is sending him to the Air Force base. I found him in the remains of his plane underwater and saved him. He was badly wounded and unconscious when I found him. 18- 17 is alive? Vegeta- Did you even hear me Android? He is alive! 18- Thank you for saving my brother and telling me that he is alive. (hangs up) Vegeta- Yeah. Narrator- 17 was sent back to the Air Force base then sent to the nearest hospital. He was in critical condition and still unconscious when he arrived at the hospital. The doctors revealed to the Air Force and to 17’s family that 17 was in a coma for the final three months of the war. Now he finally wakes up to see his family and friends. 17- (wakes up) Wha! Where am I? Crystal- (hugs 17) In the hospital. I’ve missed you so much 17! 18- 17, why did you even sign up for the military in the first place? 17- Glad to see you too 18. Krillin- You had us all worried 17. 17- Sorry if I caused you any pain guys. Marron- Look at your face and neck Uncle! 17- Why? Marron- You have a weird mark on your face and neck. Crystal- Your face down to your shoulder is scarred 17. Tsukune- (runs in room) 17! You’re awake! 17- Where is Barley? Tsukune- He’s comin. Marron- You were asleep for three months Uncle. 18- Don’t you ever go off again 17. Barley- (runs in) Hello! 17! Good to see you man. 17- Who won the war? Tsukune- We did 17! Barley- Nice battle scar 17. 17- Yeah. My vision in my right eye is very blurry and almost gone. Krillin- That sucks. Marron- Wow. Poor Uncle. 17- I guess war is too much for me. Crystal- I’m sure. 18- Way too much Krillin- Everyone was worried about you. Marron- Yeah. We were all scared. Barley- (nods) Tsukune- The rest of the war was pure insanity when you got shot down. Narrator- 17 joining the Air Force was a battle for everyone. 17 survived the war with a scar on his face and neck as proof. The scar consisted of a line of very close bullet marks going from just above his right eyebrow, down along his face and neck, and ended at the bottom of his right shoulder. Now we start at when he signed up for the Air Force, six years earlier. (property of Nightstorm17)